


To whom you care

by Soul_of_you



Series: The avengers and spiderman [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little gore, And More Fluff, And a little more fluff, Blood, Crossover, Fluff, Multi, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_you/pseuds/Soul_of_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, is spiderman.  After he gets to join the avengers, they go on all kinds of missions, but this one is diffrent . Peter is hurt and won't tell his family, but what he doesn't know is that it's live threating.  Will Peter tell his family before it's too late ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To whom you care

**New York**

**12:36 pm, lunch time**

**Threat level : 5 (out of ten)**

**Peter's POV**

 

"Spidey need you on 12th and 13th street" uncle clint's said in his ear com while also hearing grunting. _Today we where fighting gaint robots and there are hundreds of them. Luckily , they are very easy to break , I mean really easy._

"be there in a second" punching the crap out of it, and start moving from 16th and 17th down to 12th and 13th ."ACH!" "Peter what's wrong ?" My very worried sounding ,rich billionaire father says,and yes I'm the Tony Stark's son, and yes, my other father is the very handsome, strong, captin America. "I'm fine , it just barley hit me"

_that's a lie, OW OW OW OW OW.okay that really hurt, but not as hurt as they will be if I don't get there fast enough,okay I'm here let's get down to business._

"Okay, I'm at 12th Street and i'l-

_**KAAAABOOOOOOM** _

"Peter are you okay ?!?!?"cap (also know as pop)says"yeah , I'm fine but there's now a building about to collapse with people inside, how is everyone else ?"I replied , trying my best not to grunt .

"fine, but maybe a cracked rib or too" _okay, that was clint, so clint and pop are fine._ "dad, and aunt Tasha, how are y'all ?". At the same time almost like clock work they both answered "fine, and we all know Bruce is fine","okay , I'm going in to get the people out ,spidey out ". "But peter , yo-" I cut off my com, t _ime to focus._

As I swing into the building I take my last oxygen breathe , _here we go_."Help, Help me ! Help me ple -cough- help!" I hear a womanly voice call out ."sh sh sh, it's okay I'll get you out , is their anyone else ?" I say gentle and calmly as I can say ."no I got everyone else -cough- out and I was doing a last sweep and the building caught fire  -cough- ."she said softly ."okay I'm going to get you out and I'll finish you sweep , okay ?","okay, -cough- thank you"she replied and then she past out .

_I've got to get her out of here, I promised that I would finish her sweep , and I will. Evan if I die._

As I jump out the window I land on the side of the blue ding across the street and landed on the next bluiding over , layer her down and head back in . 

_here we go_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter whatever , I'm going to have to update later than I would like to because I start school on the Aug. the 3rd. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon
> 
> Until next time,  
> Raven ,or Rava


End file.
